Sarah West Babysits Three Girls/Zoltan
''Sarah West Babysits Three Girls/Zoltan & Zayden Get Grounded ''is a video where Sarah has a babysitting job in order to save money to get tickets to a Boston Red Sox game at Fenway Park. Transcript Intro: *(January 27, 2018) * (Sarah is in her living room, playing MLB The Show 17 on her PS4) * Sarah: Man, I really want to go to that Red Sox game at Fenway Park, but I don't have the money for tickets. I need to get a job and start earning money. * (Sarah's mother, Ruth, overhears this and comes up to her) * Ruth: Well, Sarah, you're in luck. I've found the perfect job for you. * Sarah: Really? What kind of job is it? * Ruth: Well, since you like looking after kids, I decided that you should babysit some of our neighbors' children. * Sarah: Awesome idea, Mom! I bet I can earn some money off of those little kiddos in no time! * Ruth: Great. I'm glad to see you so excited, Sarah. You're going to like your new job. Part 1: Sarah West babysits 3 girls * Ruth: Sarah, can you please babysit these three girls? They're the daughters of Mrs. Vincent, and they're very well-behaved. * Sarah: Okay. What are their names, and how old are they? * Ruth: Well, the oldest girl is named Rosie, and she's 12 years old. The middle girl is named Mary, and she's 10 years old. The youngest girl is Carly, and she's 6 years old. Think you can handle babysitting them while their parents are out? * Sarah: You bet I can, Mom. * Ruth: That's my girl! Have fun, okay? * Sarah: I will. See ya! * (Ruth leaves) * Sarah: Hi, girls. My name is Sarah, and I'm going to look after you while your parents are out doing some errands. * Rosie: Hi, Sarah. It's nice to meet you. * Mary: How old are you? * Sarah: I'm 20 years old, but I'll be 21 in April. * Mary: Really? You look so young for a 20-year-old. * Sarah: I know. I'm just becoming an adult, but I usually tend to act more like a kid. They don't call me a "woman-child" for nothing. * Rosie: (giggles) That's funny. * Sarah: I know. It's what some people call the generation gap. Anyway, what do you girls want to do? * Rosie: We could visit the public library to check out some books, we could visit the zoo to see some animals, or we could start a book club for some of the kids in the neighborhood. * Mary: Maybe we can create a giant waterslide in the backyard. Or we could go bowling or have a scavenger hunt. * Carly: Can we play a game? * Sarah: Okay. Which game do you want to play? * Carly: Can we play Operation? * Sarah: Sure! * (So, Sarah and the girls play Operation for a little while. Afterwards, Sarah decides to watch some TV while the girls do their own business. Rosie is reading a comic book, Mary is listening to music and chewing bubblegum, and Carly and playing games on her iPad) * Sarah: Well, so far, so good. The girls have been behaving very well and haven't been complaining about a single thing. The only thing I didn't like about playing that game with the girls was that each of them kept beating me. But so far, they've been easy to look after. I sure hope the Vincents give me a good amount of cash when they come to pick their daughters up. * (Later, Carly is searching for something on Google, when she sees something that catches her eye. She runs over to Sarah and shows her what she saw) * Carly: Sarah! Look what I found! * Sarah: What is it, Carly? * Carly: They're showing Azura VS Rita Repulsa at the local movie theater today! Can we go see it? Please please please please please? * Sarah: Okay. Come girls, let's go to the movies. * (Sarah takes the girls to the movie theater. They get some snacks and drinks and find their seats) * Carly: Yay! I can't wait for the movie to start. * Rosie: This movie better be as good as the legendary tale. * Sarah: I'm glad that you girls are excited to see the movie. I bet that it'll be very funny. * (Later, halfway through the movie, Zoltan and Zayden walk in to see the girls watching the movie. The girls are laughing and stuffing their faces. Zoltan and Zayden are mad) * Zoltan: What is this trash? I can't believe Nintendo made a cruddy movie about a dragon who brings in the rain! I just can't believe the girls over there are enjoying this stupid movie. What do you think we should do, Zayden? * Zayden: I know! We'll replace Azura VS Rita Repulsa with 10 sex tapes! * Zoltan: Awesome idea, Zayden! Let's do it! * Carly: No! (X30) * (It was too late, Zoltan and Zayden replaced Azura VS Rita Repulsa with 10 sex tapes. Carly is so upset that the screen is showing pornography that she starts crying. Rosie, Mary, and Sarah look in shock. The rest of the audience starts screaming and panicking) * Zayden: Now, if you excuse us, we're off to see The Godfather. * Carly: Waaaaaagh! * Mary: Hey, what happened to the screen? * Rosie: I don't know, but it looks like someone placed pornographic stuff. * Sarah: Holy cow! Whoever did that is going to be in big trouble. * (The audience leaves sad. Sarah takes the three girls home. Rosie and Mary are mad that they didn't get to see the rest of the movie, while Carly is sad) * Sarah: (chuckles nervously) Um, I'm sorry you girls missed most of the movie. * Rosie: Yeah, and right when it was getting to the good part, too. * Mary: I know, right? Whoever decided to replace a monster movie with a pornographic video must be a total idiot. * Carly: (tears) * (Just then, they run into Zoltan and Zayden) * Rosie: (points to the twins) Hey! You were the ones who damaged the movie screen! * Zoltan: Oh crud. We've been caught. We'd better get out of here before these guys call the cops on us or something. * Sarah: Not so fast, you dweebs. It's all your fault the movie ended so early. Can't you see these girls I'm looking after? They're pretty frustrated that they didn't get to see the rest of the movie. You should know better than to do something like that. * Zayden (nervous): Um, you're not gonna call the police on us, are you? * Sarah: No, but I'm calling my mom to punish you two for your actions. * Mary: Yeah! Your mother might give these guys a good spanking! * Rosie: They deserve it. * (Later, Ruth punishes Zoltan and Zayden for their actions) * Ruth: Boys, how dare you destroy the movie screen? That's it! I'm calling The Krimzon Guards, The Elite Guards, and The Freedom League Guards From Jak 2 and Jak 3 to arrest both of you, you're now going to be taken away to the cell in the Baron's Fortress. * Krimzon Guards: After them, don't let the twin boys get away! * Elite Guards: Lock Them in The Baron's Fortress! * Freedom League Guards: Let's arrest the two suspects for replacing a monster movie with pornographic tape before they get away. * (The Krimzon Guard Theme plays while the Krimzon Guards, The Elite Guards, and Freedom League Guards chased the boys from AMC Theaters in Braintree, Massachusetts, to catch Route 3 south to Route 6 east, to Provincetown, Massachusetts, the boys ran all the way up to the top of the Pilgrim Monument) * Zoltan: Ha Ha! The Guards Won't find us now! * (Hellcat Zoomers and Hellcat Cruisers approach the two runaway suspects) * Zayden: Uh Oh, We're Busted! we don't want to get arrested! Part 2 finale: Zoltan and Zayden get arrested * (Zoltan and Zayden Got arrested by The Krimzon Guards, The Elite Guards, and The Freedom League Guards, as they were taken away to the Baron's Fortress) * Krimzon Guards: Stay in the Baron's Fortress, and don't ever sneak out of here, or we'll inject both of you with dark Eco that will turn you both into werewolves! Understand? * Freedom League Guards: You will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and his classmates everyday and I hope Mimirin Midorihara's crying during the saddest part of The Lion King will teach you boys a very painful lesson! Goodbye Zoltan and Zayden. Enjoy your stay in jail while I call Shimajirō Shimano and tell him to pick you boys up and watch The Lion King today. * (Cut to Carly, who is mad and very upset in her room) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Zoltan and Zayden's Grounded days